A website has become a common and necessary part of doing business. Businesses and other organizations rely on their websites to offer information on current products, to preview forthcoming products, to generate interest in products, to sell their products, etc. For businesses with many products and/or services, the amount of information on the website and the number of individual web pages can be substantial.
Because of the amount of information on a website, customers may find it difficult or bothersome to find a specific piece of information. For example, the information they seek may be buried under several menus or links. As a solution, many websites offer a “search” function for the website. The search function looks for search terms on each page of the website and returns a search result containing pages responsive to the search terms. Such searches are often offered by search engines from third parties such as Google®, Bing®, and Yahoo!®, but may also be offered by a custom search function. Unfortunately, customers can find wading through the search results cumbersome, time consuming, and frustrating. For example, the information the customer seeks may be located near the end of a long result list and the customer may give up before reaching it.
Therefore, it is desirable to introduce tools to allow website domain owners to direct website visitors to pages the domain owner deems important without having to reorganize or republish the website web pages. It is also desirable to introduce a tool that helps domain owners track the information website visitors search for most often and to automatically create a website map that emphasizes the pages the domain owner values.